


In the Name of Better Transportation and Going Really, Really Fast

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Automotive + Aerospace Engineering = Rocket Propelled Cars</p><p>--</p><p>GoGo checks up on her twins' latest pet project. She is not happy by what she sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Name of Better Transportation and Going Really, Really Fast

“Coffee, Cream, what are you two doing?” GoGo asked.

Coffee rolled out from under her buggy, Cream looked up from her chemistry lab and the rocket she was working on.

“Oh, you know, just the usual pet projects!” Coffee said with an “innocent” smile.

“Yep!” Cream added, eyes subtly darting between her mother and their work.

GoGo nodded. “Uh huh. What kind of project, exactly?”

The twins shared a Look. Coffee bit her lip and started sweating. Cream’s cool, calm aura faltered for a few seconds.

“We’re developing a better form of land transportation for use in offroad and rural terrain;” Coffee explained. “You won’t believe how many places still don’t have roads, it’s ridiculous!”

“Coffee’s making the car, I’m making the fuel and propulsion.” Cream continued, pointing to the rocket.

GoGo nodded. “You two planning to take it out for a test run?”

Coffee grinned. “Oh hell ya! We’ve actually gotten this huge airport runway to drive it on, got permission from the U and everything!”

“Raw speed and power before handling.” Cream added with a sage nod and a smile.

“Is it _safe?”_ GoGo asked.

The twins shared another Look. They held a silent conversation with the use of facial expressions, hand gestures, and eye movements, a language only sisters could understand.

GoGo waited patiently for their answer, the frown on her face growing deeper every ten seconds the twins were still in conference.

“Reasonably safe!” Coffee cried. “The cockpit has a gyroscopic stabilization system, which keeps the rider upright at all times, and safe from the shock of any impacts and tumbles. The frame’s also really, really, _really_ tough; Cream and _mama_ here worked on the treatment themselves! Makes it super strong, but heavier, so we have to use more force to get it moving.”

“Thus, the rocket.” Cream said.

“Will it _explode?”_ GoGo said.

Silence reigned for five seconds.

“… It _might_ not…?” Cream said.

“We have a fire suppression system installed—we’re using the Hamada formula, too!” Cofee said. “If a fire breaks out or the rocket explodes, the driver has a very good chance of escaping from the vehicle unassisted and unharmed!” Coffee paused. “So long as they can operate a crowbar under pressure while in a fire suit.”

“Explosion only has a 70-83% chance of happening, too!” Cream said.

GoGo took another look at the buggy, at the rocket, then at her daughters in turn. She slowly shook her head.

“Aw, c’mon!” They said in unison. “We’ve already done so much work on it!” The two put on their best puppy dog faces.

GoGo sighed. “Remote control.”

Coffee balked. “The coating interferes with most radio transmissions; it’s easier and more effective to have a pilot inside.” Then, in a lower voice, “Plus, I’ve always wanted to drive something rocket propelled.”

“Controlled tests in a lab, then!” GoGo said.

Both sisters cast wistful looks at the buggy, then to their mother.

GoGo gritted her teeth. “Have your _Tio_ Hiro build you a driving robot. End of discussion.”

“But--!”

GoGo glared at them in turn. “No ‘buts’. _End_ of _discussion.”_

The twins whimpered. “We’re eighteen in two years!” Coffee cried, “Doesn’t that count for something?”

GoGo shook her head. She turned on her heel and left the garage. Behind her, the twins went back to their projects with long faces and a lot less enthusiasm.

GoGo trudged into the living room, where Honey was sitting on the couch. GoGo climbed in, and proceeded to drop her head on her wife’s lap.

“So, how’d it go?” Honey asked as she stroked GoGo’s hair.

“There should be a parenting book for when you’ve got _two_ STEM prodigies…” GoGo grumbled.


End file.
